Happily ever after
by Earthia
Summary: While Emma works on gaining custody of Henry, his father is revealed.


Shock. Probably the best feeling to describe, the sensation that rips through when you ride back into town to find your quasi-ex, father of your child schmoozing with your arch nemesis and step mother of your child, who is also your step grandmother, in a convoluted family tree from hell. Can it really get any worse?

…I shouldn't have asked….

…..

She left to find him, and maybe a really good lawyer. She promised Henry she would be back soon. Never revealing the true intentions for her trip. The only person with as much claim to Henry as her would be his father. A father, that if he knew he had as son, in such an evil woman's grasp would use his money and power to restore him to Emma. The only problem then would be protecting him from his father.

The married man, she had loved, who she didn't know was married, until she was pregnant, knocking at the front door of a mansion, only to be rudely brought back to earth, but he bitchy broad who answers the door and happened to be his wife. A wife who happened to mention that Emma was not the first and would undoubtably not be the last of her husband's dalliances, and pregnant bimbos. Emma could feel the creases on her forward becoming more permanent with every emotion and thought. Like grating nails on a chalk board.

She had driven through the night to Florida, to his mansion in the Keys to find him. Tell him. She thought back on the story she had told Henry, a firefighter he most certainly was not. He was more a fire starter, like a prince from hell. He had been raised in the foster system like she, but he had been able to strike deals and manipulates other to his demands. Collin Baelfire. He was a demon among men, just as his surname suggested, a prince of hell.

Well she hadn't found him or the crazy broad wife. In fact, turns out the place was abandoned. The feeling of despair that consumed her was nearly overwhelming. Deciding it was best to rest and eat, she went by the diner where they had met. He had been charming and kind. Every night he came by the diner, and every night when her shift ended that sat, laughing and smiling. He told the most amazing stories, of people he had met, far off places he had seen, and his imagination knew no bounds. And when they were alone sitting beneath the stars in the parking lot, he told stories of memories half forgotten of a land where magic existed and anything was possible.

At seventeen she had fallen hook, line and sinker, but now at 28 she wondered. She pondered a possibility that a year ago she would have scorned. That maybe, he was one of others that had left their world for Earth before the Dark Curse. Mr. Gold had insinuated that there were others. And while he was still reluctant to tell her how he found Henry, he did not lie to her.

August had told her that he had worked for a powerful gentleman, who had been looking for the knife for years. August had never met the man, but Mr. Gold believed him to be one the possessors of magic beans, or a realm jumpers or powerful mage, that could have allowed people to pass to earth before the curse. But as in typical Gold fashion, he was vague to put it mildly.

Sitting in the booth alone, she was very aware of just how alone in this world she was until Henry saved her. A true prince charming.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but do you mind if I sit with ya," the old man before her asked, smilingly kindly, and while several teeth were missing, he seemed harmless.

Trying the crack a smile, Emma nodded, "Yeah sure," and she watched as the elderly gentlemen sat down carefully.

"May I introduce myself," he asked, winking an eye and reaching out his hand, "Name's Mr. Smee."

Emma smiled, tilting her head to the side and looking at the elderly many before. Cocking an eyebrow, she asked, "Like Peter Pan?"

"Yes, same name," he said and nothing more. Sipping a coffee. "And your name?"

Shaking her head, "Sorry, it's Emma, Emma Swan."

"You look a long way from home, Emma Swan," he asked peering over his glasses at her.

"Farther than you know, but I am trying to get back."

Reaching across the table, and grasping her hand, "Take care, Emma Swan, and have faith. You must seize your own destiny."

"You know what," determination lining Emma's face, "I need to get back to Storybrooke. Here's some cash I'll see ya around."

She barely heard the whispered, "Yes you will."

…..

When she arrived in town, to say tensions were high would be an understatement. Henry was in tears, rage radiated from Mr. Gold in waves, and Regina looked positively glowing. And there next to her was the man she hadn't seen in over a decade.

He was still just as handsome, hazel blue eyes, tan skin, broad shoulders, and tousled dark brown hair. Tall dark and handsome. Perfect teeth, charming words, a regular Rhett Butler. And he was standing there glaring at her, hanging on every poisonous word from Regina.

Parking her car she started walking toward the town hall where Regina stood, grasping Henry's hand and speaking with Collin. She was stopped, by Mr. Gold though.

"Emma," he looked positively infuriated, "It seems Regina found Henry's father before you."

"Where Mary Margaret and August?"

"August had to drag her away from attacking Regina's new love interest," Mr. Gold said not breaking his stare, "But what really gets to me Emma, is how did you meet that man?"

Still staring in shock at Regina, "When I waitressed in Florida."

"Do you have any idea who is? Did he tell you where he was from?" Mr Gold questioned more harshly.

Turning and looking at him with confusion, "What's it to you Gold?" Aggravation lacing her voice.

Face scrunching with anger, "That is my son."

"Shit," was the most Emma could manage before she began marching over.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Regina?" she demanded.

"Well, well Emma Swan," she smiled. "I do believe you know Collin Baelfire, Henry's biological father. We are discussing the custody issue."

"Why didn't you tell me, Emma?" Collin demanded, going to grab for her wrist, but was stopped by Mr. Gold's cain.

"Watch yourself Baelfire," he growled, "You will not lay a finger on Emma Swan."

"Wow," he breathed, "Who are you, father, to tell me how to live my life? And why did you keep my son from me?"

"I never knew he was yours," he whispered regret lacing the steel of his voice.

"Collin is your son," exasperated and confused, "How did he escape the curse?"

"I left long before the curse, I just happened to land at the same time as you," He said glaring at Emma.

"Collin and I have entered upon a deal…"

"Listen Lady, you and I have decided upon anything," he said turning his rage on Regina's scowling face. "Emma, why did you never tell me?"

"How dare you Collin," Emma said pointing and getting in his face, "You should have told me you were married! You manipulated me, just like you everyone else!"

"Emma…Emma I was never married," Collin shouted, "Don't use that as some excuse!"

"I showed up at your mansion and some broad told me exactly what I was, just another in a long list," Emma yelled vehemently, "You just left me. I was seventeen and alone!"

"I would have never left you! If I had known I would have taken care of you. I would not wish my son to be fatherless." Sincerity pouring out with every word.

"Why didn't you look for me," Emma demanded, though her voice had softened and didn't hold the same anger as before.

"I did. I searched for you, but you should you know that you are hard to track. I had given up hope until August told me about the woman he had met in Storybrooke, the savior, and I knew that it was you Emma." His face was pained as he desperately tried to convince Emma, "And then I come here and I meet our son, and this sociopath," gesturing toward Regina in disgust.

Realization dawning on her face, "You are telling the truth."

"Yes," he smiled, his blue eyes lighting up. And with that, she kissed him. To say sparks flew across Storybrooke, literally would be an understatement. It was like the sun rose for the first time, and everyone was basking in the glow.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked approaching slowly.

Mr. Gold smiled, "It seems that you and I share a grandchild." Mary Margaret's shock did nothing but make, Gold chuckle, "I did say I was invested in your future."


End file.
